Long Division and clauricahns
by vampgrl
Summary: Baka fanfic written purely for the enjoyment of me and my friends.I forwarn you that you will not walk away sane after reading this.You hav been warned.R&R plezzz!!Flames are accepted.


Disclaimer:If I owned GW I wouldn't be writing this now would I?

It's 4:00 in the morning and 5 girls are sleeping soundly,until..."Duo..."Mika says as drool slides down her mouth.another girl gets up and hits her with a pillow."shut up you freak!!"the girl says aggervated."owww!!"Mika rolls off the bed.Yohko rolls her eyes and walks away,as mika rubs her head."baka...what was that for?"she gets up slowly.Yohko turns around"did you hear somthing?"she looks at her friend."no,i was too busty too notice"she nods off slightly"mo,...peas and carrots."Yohko stands there looking at her friend"are you really that retarded?"she looks at her friend annoyingly."yes,now leave...meh............"snores silently,then louder as she tries not to nod off again.Suddenly the noises are heard again"what the hell is that?"Yohko walks to the door and opens it silently.mika turns over,falling again."it's mommy bringing us some tea and cookies.""NO!!mommy is not bringing tea and cookies!"she slaps her in the head."now come on."mika gets up,tripping on stuff."but mommy always bring.....wha?...oh,okay."she follows yohko down the stairs.The two girls walk silently down the stairs...well almost"ahhhh!!!!"Mika is seen tumbling down the stairs landing in the middle of the living room."Mika!if anyone was down here you probably scared them away!"she yells turning on the lightswitch."what the..!?"she practically falls over stunned by what she is seeing.Her eyes grow wide as she realizes who these five people are"anime characters in my house!!nu-uh!!".mika suddenly shoots up off the ground."what?is duo here?!"she looks around nervously,fixing her clothes and hair."yes the great shinigami is here!"an egotisticall voice shoots up.mika jumps around happily."yay!yay,duo is here!!"she grabs his braid,not letting him leave,then falls asleep again...she had way too much sugar.Yohko just stands there shocked,in disbelief"gunda..pilo.."she opens her mouth slightly,when she suddenly feels the cold barrel of a gun against her temple.Just then you can see Evion,Cynemi,and Peru running down the stairs.Evion is seen holding a bat,while Peru and Cynemi just sit there staring."what the fuck is going on here?!!!What the hell are you doing in this house?!"She lifts the bat higher,ready to kill whoever moves."ummm,Heero if you don't mind could you please get the gun away from my head?"Yohko says moving slightly.Heero backs away slowly still holding up the gun towards the 4 shocked girls."where are we?"A boy with blonde hair asks politley.Mika wakes up,and lets go of Duo's braid,seeing his face."heehee..."mika backs away."Sorry,mister Duo sir,really,lately,i've been eating lots of sugar,and,..ummm...bye!"Mika runs behind evion."protect me!"Peru and Cynemi are still too shocked too say anything.Yohko calmly walks too a nearby chair and flops down into it."okay,please tell me this is one of the doctors crazy experiments and they have a way too get you back?"she says rubbing her temples breathing deeply at the same time."no,actually we were just in the middle of a battle with some libras when all of the sudden..."Quatre is interupted"boom!,and we were here."Duo says rather childishly,moving his arms around wildly."in other words we don't know what happened."Wufei says leaning against the wall with his arms folded.Mika comes out from behind Evion."You scared me..."she says shyly,then straitining out and walking toward them.Evion slowly puts the deadly weapon down."Well,duh,...you're a stupid onna"says wufei,rolling his eyes.Mika stands straight up."Watch it!!"says peru."whatever"Wufei says ignoring her anger."Yohko!"Peru turns too her friend."what is going on!?and why are they in our house?!"she says angrily."how should i know,probably some kinda....what do you call those things?"she says throwing her hands in the air."long division?"Mika says guessingly."wrong dimension."Cynemi corrects her hyperactive friend."well,wherever the hell they came from they need too leave!"Evion says glaring at the five boys."well we would gladly leave here but we have no idea what to do"Trowa says actually talking for once."well your helpful"evion says sitting down."do you mind putting that fucking gun down for one second?"Yohko glares at Heero who is still holding the gun up defensivly.He slowly lowers the gun."well,since we're obviously not leaving any time soon.."quatre says thinking things over,"do you think we could stay here?"he says getting that cute look on his face."we don't mind"cynemi says rather shyly,"thankue very much!"Quatre says smiling.The four girls glare at Cynemi."what!?"she says looking back at them."do you have anything too eat cause i'm starving?"duo says looking around."yeah,here."says Mika,handing him a bag of potato chips and showing him around the kitchen."wow,...glorious food."says Duo,looking around,getting very hungry."thank you,..sometimes you're okay."he says,then slowly changes moods."no,wait..."he laughs and burys his face in the food.Mika grabs his braid again."Save some for me!!!"Duo grabs her arm and starts to panic."not the braid!!"Mika just glares evily.she licks his arm.Duo rips it away."Ahhh!!Gross!!!"Mika runs and grabs some of it."Ahahahahaha!!!Mine!!"Duo runs after her."No,come back!!Get over here with that food!!"They start to chase each other.Yohko stares."oh,god..."she gets up,and tries to take the food.Mika stops and tries to bite her,but stops,realizing it wasen't Duo."H-hi"she says,backing down,but slowly still trying to get the food back.Yohko grabs it."Oh,no you don't!!"she lets go after a while,and watches Duo and her fight for it."This is funny"she says,sitting back down.The eight people in the living room simply ignore the noise coming from the kitchen.Yohko sits back down"so where were we?"Peru asks taking a seat on the stairs."Cynemi opened her big mouth and invited them too stay for a while."Evion says glaring at Cynemi."oh yeah."Peru says."well it's about five so we might as well eat some breakfast."Duo says getting up,when suddenly Mika jumps up grabbing his braid"uh-ah!!mine!!".Duo struggles too get away"come on gimme a break."he says,as everyone else walks past them into the kitchen.Mika walks up to the radio and turns it too a station."well,i'm going to bed.night all"Yohko says putting her hands behind her head and walking upstairs"Excuse me Ms.Yohko where are we going to sleep?"quatre says."huh,oh yeah forgot about you guys....umm let's see"she thinks of the places they can sleep."Duo can sleep in my room!"Mika yells happily.Yohkos eyes get wide"hey i ain't got no problem with that!"he says."i'll sleep on the couch"Trowa says dully."i don't care as long as i don't have too sleep with an onna."Wufei says eyeing Peru expecially."what the hell are you looking at?"she says glaring back,"well obviously a weak onna"he says grunting."i'm bout to bitch slap you back too wherever the hell you came from!"Peru yells raising a hand."whatever,i'll sleep on the floor."he says rolling his eyes"fine with me"Peru says aggervated.Quatre chimes in"well,i guess i'll just sleep in a guest room or something."he says sighing"well, i don't mind if you sleep in my room."Cynemi says smiling sweetly."alright then,i'm going too bed right now."Cynemi says getting up."well i'll be there in a little while."Duo clears his throate"Quatres got a girlfriend"he chants over and over again."shut up Duo,you sleeping in Mikas room"he says pointing this out."so"Duo says.Quatre just stares at him then gets up and goes too Cynemis room,blushing till his whole face is red."well then i guess everyone has a place too sleep exept you"Yohko eyes Heero."hn.."he says not giving a thought too it."don't give me that hn shit,where you sleeping?"She says getting irritated."i don't care.Whichever room has a computer."He says in his usuall monotone voice."well my rooms the only one with acomputer and you are definatley not sleeping in there!"she says getting up and walking up stairs."whatever"He says sitting down."sooo,i guess i should go to bed too."Mika says pushing herself up from her seat."i'm coming!"Duo says getting up quickly."yeah,you will be."wufei says jokingly."whatty?"Mika looks at him,then her eyes get wide"bad Wufei!"she says walking upstairs smiling slightly.On the other hand Duo is cracking up as he walks up the stairs."shut up!that was not funny!"Mika says laughing as she hits Duo."i'm going too bed before i kill a certain person."Peru says looking at Wufei then going down the hall,you hear the door slam and the music blast up."onnas"Wufei mutters and gets up too go into the living room.Evion yawns"god this has been the worst night all week."she says sighing.Trowa simply sits there"hello,are you a mute?"she waves her hand infront of his face.He remains silent."theres a mobile suit!"she yells pointing.Trowa turns around"where?"he looks around frantically."You's a damn lie!"she says shaking her head."atleast i know you talk."Trowa turns silent again."oh gimme a break!"she says getting up,and walking down the hall"fuckin weird ass clown boy."she mutters.After about 5 minutes he gets up and goes too the couch.Meanwhile Duo and Mika are doing anything but sleeping.duo and mika stare at each other for a while,being completely bored.mika blinks.duo blinks.mika blinks again,and says"go out wit me?"Duo blinks three times,then replys"okay"they keep staring,then mika throws a pillow at him."talk!"Duo's mouth drops open."hey,mika!!!"Mika jumps on him,hitting him with pillows,then she gets very tired."Duo,are you tired?i am."Duo yawns."yeah."they both fall asleep,curled up on the floor.Yohko walks in getting ready too yell at them both,but then notices that they are asleep."how cute"she says dully.She turns around too see Heero right behind her."what the fuck are you doing!"she yells."where do i sleep?"he says in his monotone."you can sleep in a dumpster for all i care!just don't do that again!god!"He just stares at her."fine!sleep in my room i don't care!but if you come within one foot of my bed i'm gonna..."she stops storming past him then going into her room.He follows calmly after.the next morning everyone sleeps in late.Yohko wakes up first.next is Quatre."do you have any coffee?"he says politley as always."yeah,it's probably Mikas though,i don't drink coffee"."oh.ok."he says making her feel bad"here you go"she says putting down a cup of coffee on the table."thankue.so do you have any idea how we might be able too get back?","absolutley no clue."Yohko says turning on the cappuchino maker."maybe we came from the future."he said taking a sip of his coffee."or maybe were your ancestors."he says looking up."no that would be impossible."i said smiling slightly."why is that?"he said his blue eyes becoming curious."because i'm never going too have kids,that's why."Yohko said.A look of horror slid over his face like she had just said she was going to kill someone,but then again this was a kid who had 29 sisters."well i guess if that's what you want."he said not seeming as interested anymore."i'm going too the library too look up some stuff on dimensions or whatever they are.tell Evion and them that i'll be back soon.k?"she said finishing the last of her cappuchino."yeah sure,bye."he said watching her leave.Mika and Duo wake up next."monkeys are attacking!!"says mika as she wakes up from a nightmare.Duo stares strangely at her."what?"Mika looks into his eyes."oh,nevermind,just a dream."Duo smiles."oh,okay."They give each other a hug.Mika jumps onto his lap as he sits down on the couch."I love you!"Duo stares at a girl outside.Mika stares back,taunting him."...Duo,...you home?i said i love you.We are still going out,right?"Duo shakes himself out of his trance."Yeah,of course i do,i was just admirering your beautiful face..."Mika becomes suspicious.Duo thinks to himself"that was a nice save"Mika's eyes get wide."i can hear your thoughts."Duo wraps his ams around her."Give me a hug!"Mika is more suspicious."Duo Maxwell,what were you doing?"Duo looks at a wall."Nothing..."Mika gives him the evil eye."LIAR!"Duo looks back at her."Well,i might as well tell you....there was this girl...no,i won't"Mika gets angry and looks at the girl outside."Hey!You there!The little hoe!Go away!!!"The girl looks back at her."Me?"Mika holds up a fist."No,the abominable snowman!!!Go away or i'll punch you in the tits you wish you had!!!"The girl walks off and mutters"bitch.."Mika jumps out of the window vampire like."What the fuck did you just say?!!You little..."chases her away as she runs."That's right you stupid whore wannabe!!run like a chicken!"Duo's eyes get wide."Man,i'm never doing that again..."Mika stares at him,then calms down,letting her fangs go back in from her temper tantrum."Duo Maxwell!!!Next time,just freakin tell me!!!I'll k....okay,i'm fine..."Duo starts to back away."Okay,mika,i'm gonna go get breakfast now.."he runs down the stairs."Ahhh!She's gonna kill somebody!"Mika runs down behind him."Duo,...hey,i'm sorry!"She stops and drops on a pillow and covers her head with it.Duo hides from her in a corner."I will never check out a girl again!"Wufei stares at him stupidly."What is that stupid onna doing now?"Duo looks at him."She's not a stupid onna,she's just very very scary."Cynemi wakes up, goes into Evion's room and shakes her."Evion?!!!What are Duo and Mika doing now?"Evion turns over and hits her with her pillow."I don't know baka,now go away!"Cynemi rubs her head painfully."OWWWW!!!!"She runs down the hall."Mika!!What is going on?!!You are going to wake up everyone in the neihborhood!!!"Mika looks up at her through her pillow."Too late."Duo walks slowly towards Cynemi,trying to avoid Mika."Mika chased some girl down the street after she found out i was peeking at her."Cynemi looks at Mika."You serious?"Duo nods and walks back to his corner."Go Mika!"She walks over and takes the pillow off her."That is cool....hey,what are you doing under there?"Mika looks at Duo."I feel really bad....kinda...well,i just feel wierd,okay?"Cynemi pulls duo towards Mika."Now,i have no idea what the hell is going on now,but you too just kiss and make up,okay?"Mika pulls her hand away."I think Duo's a little scared to touch me."Duo walks up slowly guarding his braid."Not...really........ya."Mika hugs him."I'm sorry."Quatre shakes heero."Heero!Go get Yohko from the libary!"Heero pulls out his gun."Leave me alone."Heero gives Quatre his death glare.Quatre's eyes get wide."No,Heero!Don't shoot!I just want you to go get Yohko.please?"Heero gets up and walks out,slamming the door.Duo looks into Mika's eyes."Are you going to kill anyone?"Mika looks back."Not yet.Not unless you want me to."Duo hugs her."Okay,then."Mika sighs."I love you."Duo looks at everyone then replys quickly."Love you to."Cynemi stares."How long have you two been going out?"Mika beams,proud of herself."Since today."Cynemi laughs."You go girl!"Mika laughs."Yeah."Her and Duo sit together and watch t.v.They begin to fight over the remote."I want to watch this!"Mika shouts back."No!!"Cynemi tries to pull the remote from them."Cynemi!Get away from that!Duo wants to watch something!"Mika hands him the remote."Wierd..."Duo says,changing the channel."Rainy days are fun!"says Mika,watching the rain fall outside."It's not very bad though,that rain."says a leprecahn in the window sill."What the hell are you doing here,crab?"said Mika,straitining up and picking him up by the back of his shirt."Relax,i jus' came ta visit my wee lass."The curious little leprecahn dusts himself off,and sits down once Mika lets him go."Okay,well,what do you want to do?It's raining."she said,watching it hopefully,for it to stop."Not anymore,my dear."said the strange creature as he twists his hands toward the sky and makes the rain stop."Well,if you're alright an' ev'rythin' i guess i'll be goin' now.Unless ya give me a good reason ta stay."said Crab,jumping onto the window sill again to exit the house."Don't leave yet,Crab,you owe me money,i remembered 'cause last time you came to "visit"me,it was to erase that little bit out of my mind."she said,opening her hand for the reward."And who told you that i owed you money?"he said,putting his hands on his hips,and walking slowly back,cautious for her next move."Well,let's see,"she said,grabbing his beard"I remember a bet we made at the race track a couple of years back,and i won,ever since then you've been finding ways to make me forget,but not anymore.Give it!"she says,fiercly."Alright,alright,here it is.If you let go of my beard i'll hand it o'er."said the leprecahn,taking out the money he owed her."Oh,no,you don't you fearsome little far darrig,hand me the money or i'll rip this beard clear off your face!"she said,pulling it tighter."Fine.Here,take it before something happens."As he hands her the money,she straightens up a bit,then holds the beard a little tighter."What is going to happen?"The leprecahn paniks a little,then tells her."Well,it seems i may have made a few more bets,...and..."Mika holds it tighter,yanking out a hair."Owe!"says the firey little deciever."Alright,i admit,i lost most of my bets,but they'll catch up to me,so go easy,please."Mika lets go a bit,but is still holding on to it."Like when?What aren't you telling me?"she says,listening for a horse that she swore she heard.She lets his beard go,and he vanishes,walking straight into the wall.All the others just sit and stare at what just happened."Wow,you even know the leprecahns....and all this time,i thought they never existed."Duo said,fainting.Cinemi stops for a second."I must be drunk."she says,watching with her mouth open."And i must be asleep."said Yohko,and Heero together,as they walked in,staring at what had happened."Why do you call him Crab?"says Quatre,watching curiously as Mika walks around the room,listening cautiously."We call him Crab because he's always mostly grumpy.Now,please shut up,i think i heard something."she said,looking out the window."Like what?"said Yohko,standing with her,watching out the window also."Oh my god.We need to get our gundams...like,now!"she said,running outside,and typing in the secret code for the undeground gundam garage to open up."Wow,when did we get one of these?"says Mika,curiously as Yohko climbs up into her gundam."Just yesterday,that's what i was working on when i went out today,i had to go to the library to ask one of my friends if they had any ideas to make it better."Mika walks into her gundam as well."Oh.Come on people!!"she said,waiting for Cynemi,Miyu,Evion,Quatre,Wufei,and Trowa.Duo and Heero were already in thier gundams,also waiting for thier strange friends."Why do we need our gundams?"said Cynemi,rigging up her gundam."That's why."said Yohko,pointing to a huge group of soldiers,riding on tanks,jeeps,and about 2 of thier own design of gundam."Shit-talking ciggarettes!"said Evion,closing up her gundam,and loading it with more ammo."It looks like Crabs friends just found out where he was hiding.We should really let him die,but he could probably help us sooner or later,"said Mika,looking at her friends,who were staring strangely back at her."You know,with his majic.I know how to make him do stuff for me....that didn't sound right,but you know what i mean."said Mika,walking her gundam up to the army.Duo snikers at the thought of what she just said."Mika has a nasty mind....i think i like her more now."he said,walking his gundam right up next to her.Mika smiles and turns red,as she stares at her boyfriend,then back at the army.She says a chantr,and makes Crab appear in front of her."Crab,you can work for me forever and we can fight for you,or you can die,either way,this is going to be very exciting for me."she said proudly,as if this were her first time sounding smart,which it probably was."That sounded good...now,what's your choice?"


End file.
